Ronald's Dream
by Sienna61
Summary: Ronald's had a dream... Well, more like a nightmare, about Hermione... and Malfoy? Oh, dear. Oneshot.Thank you HorseLover20693 :


Ronald Weasley was strolling along the edges of the lake, whistling, feeling quite happy that the NEWTS were over. He was relatively happy with the way everything was going- no exams, he'd just asked out Luna Lovegood, everything was just dandy.

He looked around, smiling contentedly. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were laughing at Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas poking the Giant Squid with a very long stick, Colin Creevey was taking pictures of everything in sight, Draco Malfoy was making out with Hermione Granger under that big tree over there, a bunch of second years playing Exploding Snap, Professor Sp-

DRACO MALFOY MAKING OUT WITH HERMIONE GRANGER UNDER THAT BIG TREE OVER THERE?

Ron watched the two of them, his mouth hanging wide open, as Draco Malfoy, his sworn enemy, pinned his best friend against said tree, and Hermione wasn't doing anything to stop it! In fact, from where he was, she looked like she was enjoying herself immensely.

Suddenly, Ron was standing right in front of them, and he could see everything. How Hermione's hands were in Malfoy's hair, how they were pressed so tightly against each other, how they didn't seem to be stopping for air anytime soon-

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed.









He sat bolt upright in his bed. He was sweating profusely.

All around his four-poster bed, he heard the boys clambering out of bed. Harry Potter wrenched open the curtains and stared down at Ron, who was still breathing hard, his eyes wide open.

"What the-?" asked Seamus Finnigan, kneeling on his bed.

"What happened?" Dead Thomas had his wand out.

Neville Longbottom gasped loudly. "It's Sirius Black again!" Then, after a moment, he said, "Wait a second... Sirius Black is…" He trailed off and looked at Harry.

"Ron?" Harry looked curiously at Ron. "Are you all right?"

"I just had the worst nightmare!" Ron said shakily. "Hermione! Was kissing Malfoy!"

There was silence. Then everyone started laughing. Ron watched in amazement as Neville fell off his bed, and Seamus rolled around, clutching his stomach, in his. Dean was holding his bed post, and Harry was laughing _very_ loudly.

"It was horrible!" he said, irritably, still watching the four boys laughing. "I saw it! I've been scarred for life. Honestly!" he added angrily, as they began laughing even harder. "It's nothing to laugh about."

"Ron… Hermione… Our Hermione would never…" Harry said in between laughs.

"EVER," added Neville, getting up from where he was on the floor.

"Kiss Malfoy," Dean finished.

"Yeah," Seamus agreed.

Harry finally stopped laughing. "It was only a dream, Ron," he said soothingly, because Ron still looked rather shell-shocked.

"A nightmare, more like," Ron said. "How am I ever going to get back to sleep now?"

The four boys grinned at each other. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the dorm room was quiet once again, save for Ron's loud snoring.









The next morning, Ron and Harry walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, debating whether or not to tell Hermione.

"It might freak her out," Harry said. "You know, since she lives in the same place as him now."

"Yeah, _real_ brilliant idea, whoever it was who chose Malfoy as Head Boy. Why would they, anyway?" Ron asked.

"He's smart. He's second to Hermione, you know."

"I know that. But he's only going to _abuse his power_."

"He hasn't really. I haven't seen him do it much, anyway, not since he got the badge," Harry said fairly.

"I still say we tell Hermione," Ron insisted, as they pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. "Maybe it's a sign."

"Yeah, a sign that you ate too many Chocolate Frogs before bed," Harry sniggered.









"Morning, boys, Gin," Hermione said brightly, sitting down in between them.

Dean caught Ron's eye, and looked away, grinning.

"How was patrol last night?" Ginny asked, giving Dean and Ron a weird look.

"Alright," Hermione said, buttering a piece of toast. "Nothing interesting."

"Hermione," Harry began. "How do you put up with Malfoy?"

Ron looked up from his bacon. "Yhesh," he said. "How foo you foo it? Itsch musht-"

"For goodness sakes, Ronald, swallow your food before talking. Honestly," Ginny said crossly. "That's disgusting."

"Well," Hermione said thoughtfully, not appearing to have noticed any interruption. "I don't know. He isn't that bad nowadays, you know."

"But-" Ron said, finally finishing his bacon. "It's _Malfoy._"

Speak of the devil. Malfoy had suddenly appeared behind Hermione. They all fell silent.

"Granger," he greeted.

"Malfoy," she acknowledged.

"I need to speak with you. Head business."

"What, right now?" Ron said.

"It's alright, Ron, I'm done," Hermione said quickly, before Malfoy could answer. "I'll see you guys later." She stood up and walked away with Malfoy, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

Ron watched as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Stupid git. We're in the middle of breakfast," he complained. "Never mind," he conceded, pulling Hermione's full plate towards him. "More for me."

Everyone laughed.









"What is it?" Hermione asked Draco when they'd left the Great Hall.

"Nothing," he replied. "Just wanted to do this."

He pulled her into an empty classroom. Kicking the door shut, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I missed you," he informed her when they pulled apart.

"What? You just saw me this morning!" Hermione protested, but she was smiling.

"Yes, well, that was three hours ago," Draco shrugged.

"More like thirty minutes ago."

"It's not my fault I don't like you paying more attention to Potter and Weasel- Weasley," he corrected himself hastily as Hermione shot him a look, "than you do me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Class is about to start. And we have Potions," she added, before kissing him again.

"So? The NEWTS are over. We don't need to go to class anymore," Draco said in between kisses.

"I did my homework."

"I know you did, love. I was there."

"All the same," Hermione pushed him away gently. "I'm not cutting class. Besides! You're Head Boy! You shouldn't even be _considering_ not going to class, you're supposed to-"

"Set a good example, I am a role model, yadda, yadda, yadda. I know it all," he said proudly.

"Good. Then let's go." Hermione pulled him towards the door.

"Mm, wait. Just one more."









After Potions, Harry, Ron, and Hermione flopped onto the grass, soaking up the sun.

"We have a free period now. Let's just stay here and do nothing," Ron suggested.

"As much as I would like that, Ron, I can't," Hermione informed him, sitting up, and pulling her bag towards her.

"What? Why? You're not going to the _library._ We've already finished our NEWTS! I don't even know why we need to have _more_ classes, we aren't learning anything that we need to know," Ron complained.

"Sorry," Hermione said. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Bye," Ron muttered. Harry waved a hand lazily at her as she walked away.

"I'm going to visit Hagrid," Harry said after a while. "Want to come?"

"Okay. I'm getting bored," Ron agreed. They both got up and walked slowly down to Hagrid's hut.

"Look, Dean's poking the Giant Squid," Harry laughed. Dean and Seamus were standing at the edge of the lake, their trousers rolled up, poking the Giant Squid's tentacles with a long stick. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were sitting on the grass, laughing at them.

"Hmm," said Ron thoughtfully. They walked on, stopping to watch Colin Creevey take a picture of an enormous ladybird on a leaf. It kept flying away as Colin's camera flashed.

Harry and Ron got to Hagrid's hut and knocked on his door.

"Hang on a minute," Hagrid's booming voice called.

"It's us!" Harry said.

"I'm jus' gettin' somethin' out back."

Ron walked to the pumpkin patch. "Look how big this one is!" He pointed to an extremely large pumpkin.

Harry looked at Ron weirdly. "It's the same size as that one."

Ron looked at both pumpkins. "I guess," he said. He looked back up at Harry and stopped, his mouth open.

Just over Harry's left shoulder, nearly hidden behind a tree, were Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy.

Harry whirled around. His eyes widened in shock, and he looked at Ron, then at Hermione and Malfoy and then at Ron again.

"I think my dream's coming true," Ron said faintly. Then he passed out.









**A/N: **This was just a random idea I thought of in the middle of studying for my Geography test, which is on Wednesday. I'm not really happy with the last part, but oh well. This could be the sequel to Scribe. I don't know. Hope you guys liked it!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed on Scribe and the prequel! Love you loads!

xx

Sienna


End file.
